I will always find you
by Freya White
Summary: What would happen if Leanbow and Udonna they had known just as Snow White and charming.
1. Snow falls

Leanbow was in the woods practicing in that I hear a strange noise, looked to see who it was, was defensive thinking it was a dark being,attacking him and leaving him on the floor.

"Show your face coward." Leanbow said "You're a girl ...".

"Woman". She said she grabbed a rock and hit him, leaving advantage to escape, taking a bag of jewels that were with him Leanbow.

"You can not hide, wherever fences,I will find you." Leanbow said.

She smiled, and kept running.

* * *

Leanbow had set a trap to capture the girl. His plan worked and she fell into the trap that was in the tree.

"Hahaha...I told you I'd find, whatever you do, you'll find you."

"Is it your way to get women? Trapping? ". Said the girl.

"It's my way to catch thieves." Leanbow said.

"You're a prince charming." She said.

"I have a name... "

"Never mind, charming looks good." She said. "Now cut me the ropes, charming."

"I'll let me back in the wild when the jewels." Leanbow said.

"I do not like jewelry." She said.

"It is true I realized." Leanbow said.

"What implying? Did I offend you? ". She said.

"So, sorry, I can think of how to question who I steal? What about my  
jewelry? "

"I sold them." She said.

"What". Leanbow said.

"Who cares? thought was my bag when I realized that was not mine decided  
sell the jewels. " She said.

"If now I realized that it was not your bag, I have yours, who would you like to learn spells?". Teaching Leanbow said bag and book.

"Give me my book." She said.

"I'll give you if you tell me to whom you sold the jewels." Leanbow said.

"And having important jewels were not valuable?". She said.

"They were special, it was in a ring that belonged to my mother, who was going to  
give my fiancee. " Leanbow said.

"Regardless of insurance is only a vain girl, knowing the groom". She said.

"That does not matter." Leanbow said. "This is what happened, I will cut the network, and who have to take me with my jewelry, then recover my ring." Leanbow said.

"Why would I?". She said.

"Why is who you are, Udonna White Witch, sister of Prince of snow and Niella the Gatekeeper. wonder what they will say when he finds out that his little sister stole a jewelry and sold?". Leanbow said. "I sense that you do not try so charmingly, like me."

"Okay, I will not stand in your way to true love." She said.

Leanbow network cut.

Udonna Leanbow and went together to look for Graham, an old solitary hunter who sold Udonna jewelry. They began wearing very well.  
When Graham arrived with this very kindly returned the ring to Leanbow.

"So you have your ring, and you marry." Udonna said.

"Yes, and here's your book, you can not be a great sorceress without him." Leanbow said.  
Leanbow ring look. "I know, it's not yours." Leanbow said.

"There is only one way to find out." Udonna said removing the ring and putting it in his hand. Then she looked at the ring put in his hand while looking at her so sweetly Leanbow. "If it's not mine." Udonna told Leanbow returning the ring.

"Sure your fiancee will love." Udonna said.

"Wherever you go, be careful, if you need anything ...". Leanbow said.

"I find". Udonna said.

"Always." Leanbow said.

"Goodbye Udonna". Leanbow said.

"Goodbye charming." Udonna said.

"I told you I have a name ... I'm Leanbow".

"No, I like it more charming." Udonna said.

Udonna turned and retreated, while Leanbow stood watching as she was thinking that perhaps would find.


	2. The true love

Udonna was in his room, thinking Leanbow.

_"Must stop thinking about him in a few days we will never marry together."_ Udonna thought.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I can go?". Asked his sister Niella. Who entered the room Udonna.

"Yes, what do you want?". Udonna said.

"I know what you're thinking, but you have to know that only once were, and some day come to that special someone that you love, but that person is not Leanbow".

"Why do you say that?". Udonna asked.

"Leanbow Abigail married in two days." Niella said.

"I thought that the more you were here alone, would be easier to forget, yet I think of him." Udonna said.

"Alone in your room, do not think so." Niella said.

"I wish there was a way to get it out of my head." Udonna said.  
Niella thought about.

"What? Is there? ". Udonna said.

"Of course not, that is ...". Niella said.

"What do you know Niella?". Udonna said. Niella thought about. "Come on, I've helped several times, what do you know?". Udonna said.

"There are rumors, of a man who can grant wishes more nefarious, able to do what you ask." Niella said.

"Who is that man?". Udonna asked.

"I do not know, but I forbid you go looking, the dark magic practiced and who knows what damage it could cause." Niella said.

"I have to." Udonna said.

"No, and it's my last word." Niella said, leaving the room.

"I'll go get it if I have to disobey my sister." Udonna said.  
Udonna escaped that night to go find that man, in a small village that was near a lake. Udonna jumped into a small boat and sail across the lake.

"How much for this?". He said a man who appeared as the small boat Udonna tied to a pole near the lake.

"Excuse me?". Udonna said.

"Your boat is an exquisite craftsmanship." Said the man.

"Not for sale". Udonna said.

"Of course, if you treasure, no one comes to see me without a deal in mind."

"You are the man who can grant any wish." Udonna said.

"Rumplestiltskin to serve, was eager to meet you" Rumplestiltskin approaching Udonna said. "Wow, you really are the fairest of them all, right? How I can help? ". Rumplestiltskin said.

"I need a cure." Udonna said.

"What?". Rumplestiltskin said.

"Lovesick". Udonna said.

"The most painful affliction, afraid that if you do that he loved you, that's impossible for anybody." Rumplestiltskin said.

"No that's not the problem, we can not be together." Udonna said.

"That if I can help." Rumplestiltskin said, he pulled out a small glass bottle from his bag and took some water from the lake and made a spell.

"That's enough?". Udonna said.

"Not yet, never two loves are the same, it has to be ...". Rumplestiltskin Udonna approached and plucked a hair. "Personal". Rumplestiltskin said.

"And if I drink that Are not love him?". Udonna said.

"The next time you see the cause of your pain, do not remember who it is." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Do not you will remember?". Udonna said.

"Love is the most powerful magic, so the cure must be extreme." Rumplestiltskin said.

"What is the price?". Udonna said.  
Rumplestiltskin raised his hand in that Udonna had hair. "This is enough for me." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why do you want my hair?". Udonna said.

"So they are no longer need them in the head? Deal? "Said Rumplestiltskin.  
Udonna took the bottle. "I thought so, drink to your health, Udonna". Rumplestiltskin said.  
Udonna back home, but his sister had already realized that escaped.

"Udonna Where did you go? And I hope you did not go with that man. " Niella said angrily.

"Do not worry, I did not find". Udonna lied to his sister, knew that if I told him the potion Niella would not allow the drink.

"Are you sure? Do not you lie to me? ". Niella said.

"Sure, they were just rumors." Udonna said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Niella said hugging her sister.

* * *

Udonna was in the woods about to take the potion that Rumplestiltskin had given him, but it came a pigeon which had tied Leanbow a letter he had written to her.

_**Dear Udonna:**_

_**I did not hear from you since that time, so I assume you found the happiness you wanted. But I must tell you that not a day passes that do not stop thinking about you. In two days I will have to get married, come to me before. Come to me, show me you feel the same and we will be together forever. And if not, I'll have my answer.**_

_**Leanbow.**_

Udonna Tears streamed down her face, she was happy that Leanbow also feel the same for her, Haci who went looking.

But that happiness does not last forever, and a friend of Udonna Leanbow, Calindor, was jealous that they two loved, he loved in secret if Udonna Udonna was not his, nor would Leanbow, Udonna haci that threatened to Leanbow kill.

Udonna entered the room Leanbow.

"Leanbow". Udonna said. "I got your letter."

"You came". Leanbow ran to her and hug and almost kiss.

"Wait, Leanbow, ours is impossible."

"How it's impossible? We two can be together. " Leanbow said.

"I think not, I do not I love you, sorry, you said you would always be in your heart, and is a very cruel fate, go and live your life, live it without me because there is no room for both, you will place in your heart to love someone else, someone I loved you like I've never done it, and I never will. " Udonna said handing the letter to Leanbow.

Both looked nothing but just say goodbye, Udonna left the room trying to resist tears. As soon as I got home began to mourn the potion look again _"This will end all my feelings all my pain and destroy them."_ Udonna thought.

Niella entered the room Udonna.

"Udonna, the wedding is canceled, let Leanbow Abigail, your charming not to marry." Niella said.

"Who?". Udonna said.

Niella look at the table that was near the bed Udonna and saw an empty bottle.

"Udonna you did?". Niella said. Udonna had taken the potion of Rumplestiltskin.


	3. The Queen Regina

**The queen Regina.**

Regina Queen was in her castle, addressed the larger mirror that was in that room.

"Mirror, mirror, tell me who is all the more beautiful.?". Regina said.

The mirror appeared the face of a man. "You're my queen, the most beautiful of all, but there is someone willing to improve yourself." He said the mirror.

"Who is that woman?". Regina said.

The mirror showed a youth wing.

"His name is Udonna, has to do something before she is more beautiful than you my queen." He said the mirror.

"Guards". Cry Regina.

"If your majesty." Dijieron guards.

"Bring me the best hunter they can find." Regina said.

Regina was planning to get the heart to Udonna she was the most beautiful of all.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the story, leave comments**.


	4. What happened to Frederick

Flashback

Long before Leanbow Udonna knew he had saved a village that had been attacked by a large and fearsome dragon, the village leader, King Midas, Leanbow wanted to reward his greatest treasure, his daughter Abigail, king sought the strongest warrior who could marry his daughter and that was Leanbow.

* * *

Leanbow and Abigail were talking.

"It is the truth, love Udonna, and do not intend to marry me." Abigail said.

"I will not marry someone who does not love". Leanbow said.

"I know, because I do not want to marry you, my heart belongs to another, a man she was to marry his name is Frederick, I know what you feel, you better go look". Abigail said.

"And why did not you marry him if you loved him." Leanbow said.

"We all have tragedies and lost love is the worst, I thought that if you reunías with your true love would make me feel better." Abigail said.

"Thank you, but my love I said certainly does not feel for me what I feel for her, that's my tragedy." Leanbow said.

"It is a tragedy, come follow me." Abigail said.

Leanbow Abigail took a part of the forest where he was a gold statue

as a warrior.

"This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life." Abigail said.

"Sorry, Did he die in battle?". Leanbow said.

"One day a powerful sorcerer and Frederick kidnapping me was to rescue and died saving my life." Abigail said.

"It is a fitting tribute, the craftsmanship is remarkable." He said as he watched the statue Leanbow

"The hand that you're playing is that of Frederick, the sorcerer cursed gold making." Abigail said.

"The spell can be broken Already tried the kiss of true love?". Leanbow said.

"Until my lips bled". Abigail said.

"Gold is filed Should you see anything else?". Leanbow said.

"There is, there is the legend of Nostos lake, its waters appear to have properties

magic that can give you back something you lost. "Abigail said.

"Are not you try?". Leanbow said.

"Sure, but the lake is guarded by a creature that drowns its victims, anyone who has faced, survived". Abigail said.

"Do not lose hope, will face the guardian and bring the water to break the

spell. "said Leanbow.

"No one has succeeded." Abigail said.

"Nobody has my courage, one of them deserves to be happy." Leanbow said.

"And if you die no one will be." Abigail said.

"Not true, do not you understand? If I have success you'll meet with Frederick, and your sorrow ended, if the penalty winding failure will be mine." Leanbow said.

Abigail took him to the lake Nostos.

"I will continue the walk alone." Leanbow said.

"Do not let me go with you." Abigail said.

"Not for the only life I take responsibility is mine." Leanbow said.

"Good luck then." Abigail said.

Nostos Leanbow lake came to see that no one took off his coat and took some water with the bottle he had given Abigail. That I hear a noise.

"Where are you? Introduce, Beast, I see you." Leanbow said with his sword in hand.

Lake appeared a beautiful woman.

"Here I am, What is your name? Want to know mine? For what I can be anyone you want to be." She said.

"Stop, what are you a mermaid." Leanbow said putting the sword in front of the face of the siren. "Your words are misleading a spell to kill me." Leanbow said.

"Never would hurt a man as powerful and brave as you, not when there are so many other things we can do." He said the siren.

"I said stop, I will not fall prey your delusions." Leanbow said.

"Really? Are you immune to me?". The mermaid took some lake water in his hands and splashed his face causing it to resemble Udonna. "Now do you like best?". He said the siren.

"No, you're it, is an illusion, I know that's not true." Leanbow said.

"Sometimes dreams are better than the truth, whatever you want you can not have you can give it to you, all you have to do is kiss me, I know you want to, I can feel it." Said the mermaid who was seducing Leanbow. "No". Leanbow said. The siren hug him and kiss him, Leanbow had dropped his sword into the lake and kept kissing the mermaid Udonna believing it. The siren stepped back holding the hand of Leanbow, this would attract Leanbow into the lake.

"I do not want an illusion, I want the truth or not." Leanbow said.

"Is not that true?". Said the mermaid living it kissed.

"Udonna". Leanbow said while he caresses her face.

"Yes, I am." He said the siren and continued kissing Leanbow. "I love you". He said the siren.

"No, not you." Leanbow said.

"If it's me, I love you." He said the siren.

"No, not true love, I felt and this is not true, I know the difference." Leanbow said pushing the siren.

"Congratulations warrior, you're first." Mermaid said Leanbow pushing the lake and taking to the core.

Leanbow saw several men had drowned, trying to swim to the surface algae in the lake were grabbed him and took him to the deepest doing this it was impossible to swim upwards. All seemed lost. The siren went up to him and kiss him, but Leanbow had taken a knife and kill it died and retook its original form.

Leanbow could escape and go with Abigail.

"They Live". Abigail said joyfully.

"Nostos lake water, like you asked." Leanbow said giving the bottle with water from the lake.

"But how did you kill the beast?". Abigail said.

"At stake was the fate of your love, it was a battle he could not lose." Leanbow said.

Abigail took the bottle and threw on Frederick, this worked and gradually

Frederick stopped being gold, Abigail kissing.

"Frederick". Abigail said.

"Abigail But what happened?". Frederick said.

"I'll explain later, the important thing is that you're here, I love you." Abigail said.

"I like I love you." Frederick said Abigail so passionately kissing.

Abigail turned to see Leanbow.

"He is Leanbow, is the man who set you free." Abigail said.

"I am in eternal debt." Frederick said Leanbow shaking hands.

"You can pay me bringing to the altar to the true owner of your heart, and maybe give me a horse and provisions for my journey." Leanbow said.

"Done". Frederick said.

"Many thanks, Where will you go?". Abigail said.

"In search of Udonna". Abigail said.

"True love is not easy, but you must fight for it, because when you find it, no substitution". Leanbow said.

"Like the find?". Abigail said.

"A bird helped me to look again, hopefully will do so again." Leanbow said.

Leanbow going to go find Udonna but when he found her and would do too late, she had already taken the potion and had forgotten to Leanbow.


	5. The heart of darkness

Udonna was sweeping the living room of his house, a tile stood at the window, saw Udonna smiled and started moving closer to the bird sing. "La, la, la, la". When I was in front of the bird lifted the broom wanting to hit the bird.

"Udonna are you doing?". Niella said.

"I get rid of the vermin in this house." Udonna said wanting to kill the bird, but that went out the window.

"What do you want?". Udonna said angrily.

"Dinner's ready." Niella said.

"I have hunger". Udonna said.

"We need to talk, come to the table." Niella said.

Niella Udonna took to the table with the prince of snow.

"What Did someone die?". Udonna said.

"Udonna, we have to tell you something." Snow said the prince. "Since you drank that potion has changed and you're not the same anymore."

"Ever since I drank that potion I feel much better." Udonna said.

"But you've changed." Niella said.

"The only thing that has changed is this house, they spend all day reclamándome I  
I think I'm going. "Udonna said.

"No you do not get out of here." Niella said.

Udonna Niella pushed with a spell.

"That's the magic right?". Udonna said as he left the house.

Udonna was in the woods with that comes a man and attacks, but Udonna not give up and hits him.

"But what about you?". Claim Udonna.

"The queen wants your heart and I will bring." Said the man, who was the hunter sent by Queen Regina.

"My heart? Who sent you? Why do you need my heart?". Udonna said.

"The Queen Regina, not your heart wants to know she just has to be the most beautiful of all and therefore wants to kill you." He said the hunter.

"Do not kill for that not worth it but if you try to attack me again, you die." Said

Udonna letting go of the hunter.

Udonna knew that the queen would send Regina kill any hunter  
she had to do something. _"I have to kill the queen if she sent me to kill_  
_not kill her too"_. Udonna thought.

Niella Udonna could find in the forest.

"Udonna please listen to me." Niella said.

"What do you want now? I left home to continue listening to you here." Udonna said.

"I came to take with Rumplestiltskin, he was the one who gave you the potion maybe he can  
Come back to normal, he can do anything. "said Niella.

"Whatever, I'm okay." Udonna said.

Niella and Udonna arrived at the castle of Rumplestiltskin.

"That potion you gave Udonna the change, not the same". Niella said.

"Of course the change, I take love, left a void in his heart, there is no cure for what you have, the person I was, you can not be." Rumplestiltskin said, this opened a box with various potions. "No potion that returns true love, love is the most powerful magic of all, the only magic that I could bottle". Rumplestiltskin said, opened the box was empty space with a sign of a heart. "From bottle to love, you can do anything, but you do not care about it? What do you really want?". Rumplestiltskin said.

"I want your help to kill the queen." Udonna told

"That's more like treasure." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Udonna no". Niella

Rumplestiltskin took out a bow and arrows in a box.

"What is this?". Udonna said.

"With this kill the queen." Rumplestiltskin said.

"How goeth the castle with this?". Udonna said.

"No that's impossible, you have to kill her when walking, when you go to the palace of summer." Rumplestiltskin said, this did appear a map with magic, which I teach Udonna. "Shoot the arrow from this point, and nobody can see you, an arrow shooting with this bow will get just what you need." Rumplestiltskin said.

Udonna keep the map.

"Udonna but I do think she has not done anything." Niella said.

"Regina tried to kill me and will do so if I do something to stop it, that's why I have to kill." Udonna said.

"I can not support you if you accept the gun still single". Niella said.

"That was always my plan." Udonna told by Niella aside and taking a bow and arrow.

"What should I do instead?". Udonna asked to Rumplestiltskin.

"Do? Do not have to do anything, sweetheart." Rumplestiltskin said.

"With you all have a price, the last time you kept a hair What do you want  
today. "Udonna said.

"Call it a future investment." Rumplestiltskin said.

Udonna Rumplestiltskin left the castle and go to the forest to prepare for killing  
Queen.

I talk Niella Leanbow of what had happened with Udonna, Leanbow went to Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumplestiltskin. Where are you? ". Leanbow said.

"Here I am warrior Why have you come?". Rumplestiltskin said.

"I came for Udonna, I heard that going after the queen and came to you for help." Leanbow said.

"That's right." Rumplestiltskin said.

Leanbow drew his sword and placed it in front of Rumplestiltskin.

"What did you do?". Leanbow said.

"What I did? Did you mean you did you? You caused pain, without that pain would never have drunk my potion to forget and that was the change." Rumplestiltskin said angrily.

"Undo the potion, all spell be broken." Leanbow said.

"If with true love." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then A kiss lovingly wake?". Leanbow said.

"Most likely, but it will be difficult to search if you do not know where this".  
Rumplestiltskin stepped aside Leanbow sword.

"What's your price?". Leanbow said.

"How do you like your coat?". Rumplestiltskin said.

"My coat? For you love?". Leanbow said.

"It's cold in here." Rumplestiltskin said.

Leanbow took off his coat and gave it to Rumplestiltskin.

"Where is he?". Leanbow said.

"Road to the route of the Queen". Rumplestiltskin taught the map. "I recommend you hurry, because if he kills the queen will become someone as evil as the woman whose life takes." Rumplestiltskin said.

"She never could be so evil." Leanbow said.

"Maybe your yes." Rumplestiltskin said.

"What do you mean?". Leanbow said.

"No I'm just saying, maybe someday you can become evil." Rumplestiltskin said.

"That will never happen." Leanbow said.

"So you say." Rumplestiltskin said.

Udonna Leanbow fetched, arrive on time before committing Udonna crazy.

Udonna was preparing to kill the queen, but then Leanbow Udonna arrived and grabbed from behind.

"Let me go". Udonna cry.

"Who are you, what does?". Udonna said.

"I'll help you remember." Leanbow said.

Leanbow kissed Udonna.

"I always said I'd find you." He said giving her another kiss Leanbow Udonna. "Did you remember?". Leanbow said, but this was a stroke of Udonna leaving  
unconscious.

Leanbow Udonna had tied to a tree, before he woke up.

"Udonna". Leanbow said realizing he was tied.

"You must be the man who helped me forget Rumplestiltskin, what's your name?". Udonna said.

"It's me, lovely." Leanbow said.

"Charming? Can see why take the potion." Udonna said.

"This is nonsense, a kiss with love should help you remember." Leanbow said.

"It is not true because I love I love you." Udonna said.

"Sure, but remember, you love me and I love you." Leanbow said.

"Love, love, is nothing more than words, that true love does not exist, and that means nothing, but you know that means something? Act and that's what I'll do." Udonna said.

"Please you have to remember, you can not do this, you can not kill the queen." Leanbow said.

"Seriously, just look at me." Udonna said as he left.

"Do not, Udonna, Udonna". Leanbow desperately cry.

It seemed that everything would end at that time, Udonna kill the queen and would equally wicked than Regina, Leanbow was unleashed. Luckily Phineas appeared.

"Who are you". Leanbow wonder.

"My name is Phineas, and you must be Leanbow". Phineas said.

"How do you know?". Leanbow said.

"I am a friend of Udonna". Phineas said.

"Please help me to untie me, I have to save Udonna?". Leanbow said.

"Sure, maybe you can make Udonna again do the same as before, what is your plan?". Phineas said Leanbow unleashing.

"I do not know, try to make her remember everything, but nothing worked." Leanbow said.

"You're facing the wrong way, how will you remember who you are if lost  
notion of who she is? ". Phineas said.  
Phineas Leanbow unleashed.

Queen Regina was heading for his summer castle, Udonna top of a mountain was waiting to release the arrow, Regina almost reached where Udonna was waiting and when I finally was at that point Udonna released the arrow, which seemed to go right Regina, then Leanbow came and received the arrow before it came to Regina. Regina did not see what happened, it continued its way to their summer castle.

"What are you doing and why you did it?". Udonna told to Leanbow.

"Why did you say that the shares were worth more than words, so now  
receive both, Udonna I love you. "said Leanbow.

"But I love you I do not even remember you." Udonna said.

"No matter, all that matters is that I do not forget who you are, rather die than let you fill of evil". He Leanbow agonizing pain for the arrow stuck in his shoulder.

"You really would die for me?". Leanbow Udonna said looking into her eyes.

"Do you think I'm faking?". Leanbow said.

"No one had ever done something haci for me, no one had been determined to die for me." Udonna said.

"Nobody you remember." Leanbow said.

Leanbow not stand the pain in his shoulder, Udonna touch it, then raised his face Leanbow Udonna walked over and kissed him, tears streaming down her face Udonna, and had reminded Leanbow.

"Lovely". Udonna told Leanbow watching the eye.  
Leanbow Udonna looked at in a very sweet and stroked his face.

"If it's me." Leanbow told Udonna kissing and hugging.  
Udonna I remove the arrow Leanbow shoulder and continued kissing.

"Over there." Shouted a guard of Queen Regina.

"The army of Queen Regina, someone has to see saw when you wanted to kill the queen." Leanbow said. "Fast Run". Leanbow said.

"No, I will not leave you alone, you're hurt." Udonna said.

The guards came over to where Leanbow and Udonna.

"Tall, She". Said the guard.

The other guards grabbed Udonna, making Leanbow aside.

"No, she did nothing, I'm the one who wanted to kill the queen." Leanbow said.

"Take him to it, let the girl". Said the guard.

"Leanbow". Udonna cry.

One of the guards hit Udonna to zoom out and about to kill her.

"No". Scream Leanbow.

"Let's Enough". He said the other guard.

"Udonna". Scream Leanbow while going in a small cell, in which  
Leanbow they put guards.

"Leanbow, thou meet, always'll find you." Udonna scream desperately as he watched his love leave.

Udonna was sad, Haci who returned home and apologized to Niella and Snow Prince, told them what happened with Leanbow and told them I had to help him escape, and Snow Prince Niella Udonna could not let it so they decided to make one help.

Rumplestiltskin using a magnifying glass could get a hair Leanbow layer, put this in a bottle in which inside had Udonna's hair, they began to glow and shine would became a purple potion, if Rumplestiltskin could finally bottling true love.

* * *

**Please leave your comments.**


	6. An apple red as blood

Leanbow had been imprisoned by the guards of Queen Regina, she went to talk to Leanbow.

"Let us". Regina said his guards opened the cell door of Leanbow.

"What do you want?". Leanbow said.

"I guess I see the appeal." Regina said Leanbow approaching.

Leanbow Regina's hand away.

"I wonder if you'll be as incorruptible Udonna to disappear." Regina said.

"Whatever you've done, leave and take my life." Leanbow said.

"Who spoke of taking his life? I have a plan much worse. " Regina said.

Regina left the cell with an apple in his hand.

While Udonna, Niella Udonna and other friends would go to Leanbow rescueing.  
They reached the castle, trying to go unnoticed but it was not, a guard saw them and then began to attack. "Udonna, go with Leanbow, we'll take care." Niella said his sister. "Thank you." Udonna said as he left. This could get to the cells without any problem, and saw the cell where he was Leanbow.

"Leanbow". Udonna said while looking for a way to open the cell.

"Udonna". Leanbow sad sigh.

Udonna opened the lock with magic, when I realized that Leanbow was trapped in a mirror.

"These, no, no, no, she did this." Udonna told sad.

"The queen has locked me in another castle". Leanbow said.

"But coming to rescue you." Udonna said.

"You found me". Leanbow said as he put his hand in the mirror.

"Always, is it always like our life? Return, always looking for us?".  
Udonna said as he put his hand in front of Leanbow.

"We'll be together, I know, I love you." Leanbow said.

"I like I love you." He said as he looked at Leanbow Udonna.

The image disappeared and appeared Leanbow Regina.

"Hahaha, had to stop, I do not clean marks kisses on my mirror." Said Regina.

"Release it, your fight is against me." Udonna said.

"That's what I think, you know it's a negotiation? We make a truce and we sat and talked, you and me alone, do not come armed. " Regina said.

"Where are we?". Udonna said.

"How about in Cocuyo Hill?". Regina said.

"I'll be there." Udonna said.

Udonna agreed to go to the hill of Cocuyo alone.

"You can not go who knows what damage it may cause." Udonna Niella said.

"I have to do and not do anything to prevent it." Udonna said.

"At least take your rod of snow." Niella said the snow stick in his hands.

"I can not, I said nothing of weapons and that includes the magical". Udonna said.

"Be careful." Niella said hugging her sister.

Udonna left home bound for Cocuyo Hill, Regina was waiting.

"Hello Regina, I'm here." Udonna said.

"I see." Regina said.

"Now what do you want?". Udonna said.

"A few days ago I was the most beautiful of all, and that will haci". Regina said

Regina bag a small bag an apple. "A single bite." Regina said in a small voice.

"Did you know that apples health and wisdom mean?". Regina said apple Udonna teaching.

"I guess this would kill me." Udonna said.

"Do not kill, do something much worse, your body will be your tomb, sleep forever in a world where all your dreams will come true." Said Regina.

"And you make me eat it." Udonna said.

"No, of course not, the choice is yours, because if you do not eat, Leanbow, your prince  
charming, die. " Regina said putting the block in front of the face of Udonna.

"If you like that apple Does live? That's the deal you want?". Udonna said.

"With all my heart." Regina said. Udonna I take apple to Regina.

"Congratulations, you win." Udonna said while eating the apple.

Leanbow quickly felt something in his chest, Udonna apple biting finish  
and quickly felt her without air causing it to faint.

"Udonna, what have you done? 'Where is she? Udonna". Scream Leanbow from his cell.

Regina had finally detached from Udonna, now it would be the most beautiful of all.

Niella Snow and Prince went to look for her sister, but when they arrived it was too late.


	7. I will always find you

Leanbow screamed desperately in cell, knew that something had happened to Udonna and had to go to recatarla, seeking a way out it seemed impossible, "I'll meet, Udonna, always'll find you." Leanbow said he did not know how to get out. A guard came and took Leanbow. "Walk, Queen wants to see your execution." Said the guard as he carried Leanbow force. Becoming dropped Leanbow look weak "Standing, you expect". Said the guard, stood Leanbow slowly and hit the guard this castle escaped.

Regina could see the castle Leanbow escaped from her mirror and this transfer to the infinite forest that it was impossible to find Udonna.

"Are you lost?". Rumpelstiltskin said who had just appeared by magic.

"What are you doing here?". Leanbow said.

"I came to help." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I do not need, I'm fine." Leanbow said.

"I think not, this is the infinite forest, has no escape, except in my own way." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Rumpelstiltskin bag ring Leanbow mother and teach it. "Not even that?". Rumpelstiltskin said.

"The ring of my mother, I had ...". Leanbow said as he checked his pockets.

"How did you take it?". Leanbow said.

"With what I take everything I want with magic, it allows me to do

this. "Rumpelstiltskin said while doing a spell." This ring is happy now, when you get closer to the brighter Udonna Are you interested? ". Rumpelstiltskin.

"What's your price?". Leanbow said.

Rumpelstiltskin took out a purple potion "Look, the most powerful magic exists, true love." Rumpelstiltskin said, Leanbow wanted to take the potion but Rumpelstiltskin's away from him. "Watch out, the last thing I have left, is the world's most powerful magic the only magic with the power to break any curse you protect everything and everyone." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I do not understand what you want to do?". Leanbow said.

"They help me to protect her, putting her in a safe place for me." Rumpelstiltskin said while apparently made a small egg-shaped jewelry box where you put the potion.

"Where?". Leanbow said.

"In the belly of a beast, of course." Rumpelstiltskin said

"Why hide it?". Leanbow said.

"Say, I keep it for dark times." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Leanbow went to the castle of the beast. On the throne was a woman, Leanbow came and put his sword on the neck.

"Where is he? Where is the beast who rules the castle?". Leanbow wonder.

The woman raised her hand and pushed Leanbow with a spell.

"That's me, but is very cruel beast, Maleficent prefer". Maleficent said.

"I need a smaller egg." Leanbow said.

"That hurt, you're so handsome." Maleficent said.

Leanbow stopped attacking, but this became a dragon. Leanbow attacked the beast trying not to kill her and find a way to hide the box, when he was finally got the beast above the box in the guts of the dragon. Leanbow escaped through the window falling in the lake outside the castle, when he reached the shore Rumpelstiltskin was waiting.

"Awesome". Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I did what you asked me, give me the ring." Leanbow said.

"Of course, with this you'll find it." Rumpelstiltskin said handing the ring.

Leanbow took the ring.

"Thank you." Leanbow said.

"Missing something". Rumpelstiltskin said.

Rumpelstiltskin did a spell to bring up a red suit with white Leanbow.

"Now you're ready for your time." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Why do we want together? What do you win?". Leanbow said.

"I'm a fan of true love, and above all, creating". Rumpelstiltskin said.

Leanbow mounted his horse and went to find Udonna. More and more shining ring, that means almost Udonna was near. When I get to the part of the forest were some friends and family of Udonna.

"You're late." Niella said stepping aside like other Leanbow then saw his love was in the glass coffin.

"No". Scream Leanbow approaching her, look at her and watched as the snow fell on the glass coffin, "She can not be dead, she" thought Leanbow. "At least let me say goodbye." Leanbow said with tears on her face.

Niella opened the coffin.

Leanbow look at Udonna "No, you can not be dead" Leanbow thought. Touch the face of Udonna, his sweet and delicate skin was so cold, he could not believe he was dead he viewed as the snow fell on her red hair "Goodbye my white witch" Leanbow whisper as he bent to give her a last kiss.

When the kiss came a ray of light that kiss and then woke Udonna.

"You found me". Udonna said stroking Leanbow face.

"Did you have any doubt? My white witch, my Snow White." Leanbow said taking the hand of Udonna and kissing.

"My warrior wolf, my prince charming." Udonna said.

Udonna Leanbow carried to a place where they could be alone. "

"How did you do? How'd you find me?". Udonna said.

"With this ring my mother led me to you, and now I want you to wear forever." He said the ring Leanbow Udonna teaching.

Leanbow leaned over and took the hand of Udonna.

"Will you marry me?". Leanbow said putting the ring.

Udonna raised his hand and looked.

"What do you think?". Udonna told Leanbow watching.

Leanbow stopped and kissed Udonna.

"I love you my Snow White." Leanbow said.

"Me too, my charming". Udonna said smiling.


	8. Revenge

Udonna would Leanbow to meet his mother, but Regina wanted looking for ways to get revenge before being imprisoned. Regina poisoned drinks a Udonna without her noticing.

"And you thought I never avenge." Regina said.

"Whatever you do never win, imprison you anyway." Udonna said.

"But you did, the drink you drank, was bewitched, you can never conceive a child" said Regina disappearing with a spell.

Regina Leanbow also wanted revenge, killing him. Leanbow went to visit her mother before Udonna arrived. His mother was planting some flowers.

"Mother has left precious input". Leanbow said.

"Forgive me if I want to leave everything perfect when he meets future wife of my son." Said his mother.

Leanbow heard a noise.

"Wait, come home and do not ever leave." Leanbow said.

Regina were guards, attacked Leanbow all Regina guards, but that his mother left thinking that something bad had happened and was wounded by an arrow.

"Son". He said his mother wound.

"Mother". Scream Leanbow to save her.

"I told you not to leave." Leanbow said.

"I know, but I heard screaming and I thought something bad had happened to you." Said his mother.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Leanbow said.

Udonna arrived with Niella.

"I'm sorry, we have as soon as possible, I try to learn that Regina

hurt you. " Udonna said.

"She is, Udonna". Said his mother.

"Yes." Leanbow said.

Niella sack arrow Leanbow mother, realized that it was poisoned.

"This poisoned". Niella said.

"We must find an antidote." Leanbow said.

"The venom is very powerful." Niella said.

"The lake Nostos, I was there and its waters have magical properties very

powerful, I saw a golden statue was transformed into a human being, not far from here. " Leanbow said.

"I will bring a truck." Niella said.

They got into the breast of a truck Leanbow which tied a horse to transport, and would go to the lake. Leanbow wanted to ensure that the road was safe and had no guards of Queen Regina, Niella accompanied him leaving alone Udonna Leanbow and Cora's mother, she began to agonize in pain, grabbed a small cloth Udonna and started clean the wound.

"Thank you." Cora said.

"No problem, I try to feel better is the least". Udonna said.

"Not for giving my son a reason to believe in something, his only wish was to have a

wife and child. " Cora said.

Udonna was sad.

"But it might be a quiet girl, all that matters is that this healthy, I'll show you something." Cora said.

Cora took off the necklace that had the symbol of a dove.

"My mother gave it to me when I was pregnant, says what a gypsy spell to predict the sex of your first born long before he was born." Cora said collar Udonna teaching.

"And it works." Udonna said.

"It worked for me, moving from north to south will be a boy, from east to west will be a girl

Did you try it? No one else will know. " Cora said.

"I do not think it's a good idea." Udonna said.

"Give this old taste, I will forget the pain." Cora said.

"Okay." Udonna said smiling. "

"Give me your hand." Cora said taking the hand of Udonna and putting the collar on top of the hand.

The collar did not move stood motionless, eyes closed trying Udonna hold back the tears.

"Do not worry, it's just a silly superstition." Cora said, turning to put her necklace, she noticed that Udonna was crying. "What is it? You can tell me everything. " Cora said.

"She's the queen, she stop me from conceiving children spell". Udonna said.

"Do not fear if the lake can heal Nostos must have faith that will

the same to you. " Cora said.

"I really believe it." Cora said.

"You will be a wonderful mother." Cora said.

When they reached the lake realized that the lake was dry.

"It's my fault, I killed the mermaid who lived here, so the lake dried up." Said

Leanbow.

"Maybe we can find some water, you just have to know where to look." Niella said.

Leanbow Niella and began to get some water from the lake, Niella found some in a shell. Cora asked Udonna found that water she drank it, but I do not accept Udonna. Leanbow put water into a bottle.

"Mother, our prayers were heard, there is still water in this lake, baby." Leanbow said giving the bottle to his mother. She drank it. "Why did not effect arises?" Said Leanbow.

"Healing wounds takes time." Niella said.

"No, I use this magic once and is fast, it was very little water to look for more." Leanbow said.

"Son, that's enough." Cora said handing the bottle has Niella. "There is no magic here, and I do not want to spend my last breaths well." Cora said.

"It's all my fault." Leanbow said.

"Do not you have been the best, for your happiness I would give my life, my only regret is that I will not live to see your wedding with Udonna". Cora said.

"Or maybe if". Udonna said. "Niella could marry?". Udonna said.

"Maybe it would be an honor to marry my sister." Niella said.

Niella Udonna quickly and put an arch of flowers as Leanbow altar and gave her a bouquet of flowers to Udonna.

"It tells a story that tells of a legendary chalice to give eternal life, that this love is pure and eternal." Niella said handing a glass with water and Leanbow Udonna, both looked sweetly.

Udonna drank the glass and then handed it to Leanbow.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Niella said.

Udonna Leanbow kiss.

"My wife". Leanbow whispered in his ear.

When turned to see Leanbow mother is already gone. Leanbow buried his mother.

"I'm sorry it was the only family you had left." Udonna said.

"Not even me leaves you, I love you and together will form Udonna a family." Said

Leanbow, this bag her mother's necklace. "Take that was his, he wanted you to stay, said he could reveal the sex of our child." He wanted to grab his hand Leanbow of Udonna.

"Please do not, I must tell you something." Udonna said.

"Tell me what's wrong?". Leanbow said.

Udonna closed his eyes loving him tell what had happened to Leanbow, but when I turn to look down as the collar was moved.

"We're going to be a father." Udonna said smiling.

"There is something I do not know." Leanbow said.

"Well one day." Udonna said.

"Good, and you will never knew I meant every direction." Leanbow said.

"It will be a surprise." Udonna said.

"Will order the military to imprison Queen Regina, she never hurt us again, and we will be a family." Leanbow said, kissing Udonna.

Udonna was talking to Niella.

"You the wise, right? Cora pretended to drink the water, and you put it in the cup we drank, haci broke the spell of the Queen Regina ". Udonna said.

"I do not know what you're talking about, and tell me what it is your son?". Niella said.

"A child." Udonna said.


	9. Kill the Queen

The kingdom of Regina was almost to destruction, she had been imprisoned for Udonna and Leanbow, but this remained without power thanks to a spell that put the Blue Fairy.

Leanbow, Udonna and others were discussing what to do with Regina.

"I fear that the queen never change, we must do justice." Snow said the prince.

"I agree, what are our options." Leanbow said.

"What if we leave it alone and my ax, remains a prisoner?". Said a dwarf.

"Yes, but the magic we use to capture not last long." He said the Blue Fairy.

"What if the banished into another realm." Niella said.

"We can not condemn another realm by their wickedness." Snow said the prince.

"Only one thing is true, while the queen lives are in danger." Leanbow said.

"Are you saying ...?". Udonna said.

"If we have to kill the queen." Leanbow said.

The execution of Regina was about to start, everyone was there, Regina had been

banished from his throne and Udonna Leanbow, she did not deserve to be queen after all the damage he had caused. Regina brought guards tied her to a pole.

"Regina this is your chance to leave with a clear conscience Got any last words?". Snow said the prince.

"If I have, I know I'm being judged by my past in causing pain, anguish and death, when I look at everything I did, I want to know what I feel is regret." Regina said sad. "Regret not being able to cause more pain, but what I regret is not being able to kill Udonna". Regina said angrily.

"Arrows". Scream Leanbow the guards.

The guards blindfolded to Regina with a bandage.

"Get Ready ... Fire". Scream Leanbow the guards.

The guards fired arrows but.

"High". Udonna cry.

The Blue Fairy could stop arrows before they came to Regina.

"Udonna". Leanbow said.

"This is not the way." Udonna said.

Regina turned do incarcerated, Udonna was talking to her with the hope that

change again, but he did, Regina was with wanted revenge and kill Leanbow Udonna. But in the end Udonna and found a solution Leanbow Regina banish to another realm and that's what they did.

Regina was in a tower that was where she had been banished.

"What are you doing here, come me suffer?". Regina said.

"I thought you would rather talk to someone especially in a special day like today." Rumplestiltskin said.

"What's so special?". Regina said.

"Today is the wedding of Leanbow and Udonna Did not you get the invitation? Me neither, yet well see them declaring their true love and a happy ending. " Rumplestiltskin said.

"Daria everything for the two of them are never happy." Regina said.

"I have the solution." He pulled a small scroll from his pocket.

"What is that?". Regina said.

"This is the dark curse, this curse can free the dark." Rumplestiltskin said handing the parchment to Regina.

"And this will help me?". Regina said.

"Believe me if you release Udonna and Leanbow darkness can never be together."

"Are you sure?".

"Believe me I have ever failed."

"What's your price?".

"With you make the curse and they pay me." Rumplestiltskin disappeared.

Udonna Leanbow and at last would swear eternal love.

"And you accept Leanbow Udonna as your only wife." Snow said the prince.

Udonna Leanbow look at the eyes. "I agree." Leanbow said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Snow said the prince.

Leanbow nearly Udonna kiss, but it comes Regina.

"Sorry to be late." Regina said as she approached and Leanbow Udonna.

"She's the queen to run." Said one man.

Udonna sack Leanbow bringing the sword and pointed it to Regina.

"She is not the queen." Udonna said.

Leanbow under the hand of Udonna.

"Quiet, do not stoop to their level." Leanbow said.

"But that rude, when I have brought a gift, everything suddenly love is anger,

I swear I will destroy them if it's the last thing I do. " Regina said, this turned

around and left.

"Hey". Scream Leanbow while I threw his sword but I can not because Regina

disappeared with a spell.

Udonna Leanbow hug, it seemed the happiest day of their lives would also be the worst.


	10. Nightmares

Udonna at night used to have nightmares as a result of the spell of sleep every night screaming luckily stood Leanbow beside her to comfort always.

"Calm my love, tell me what has happened." Leanbow said hugging his wife.

"I was in a room where there were no doors or windows, but the room was on fire and I was there." Udonna told desperate.

"Relax, you're safe passage and". Udonna Leanbow said hugging. Udonna was leaning on the arm of Leanbow. "It seemed so real" Udonna said that did not stop mourn.

"I promise that no one will hurt you." Leanbow said kissing his wife's head.

"Promise?". Udonna said.

"I promise." Leanbow said.

Leanbow stood out of bed and look for a candle.

"This will help." Leanbow said as he lit the candle.

"This will help." Leanbow said.

"What helped a candle?". Udonna said.

"Stay away from nightmares, nightmares are dreams dark and light overcomes the darkness." Leanbow said stroking Udonna's face.

"Rest my Snow White." Leanbow said kissing her on the cheek of Udonna.

"I love you". Udonna said.

Leanbow smiled and lay down beside his wife hugging her.

Leanbow Udonna wanted too he would never let anyone hurt him, he would rather die than see Udonna suffering, every night she cried for a nightmare, was a torment to him, hated seeing his wife suffer.

"I like I love you." Leanbow said.


	11. Desperate souls

**This chapter deals with the curse that gave Regina Rumplestiltskin, Kill the queen, because I think that wins with that.**

* * *

Three hundred years ago ...

At that time the darkness was free, and above all the ogres, the human world and the magic were together. There were no differences, both worlds were at peace, and with only one goal to destroy the darkness.

Rumplestiltskin was a widower living with his son Baelfire, he was known as the coward of the village, and his wife did not die (that's what Baelfire think) she ran away with a pirate Killian Jones, for the shame of being the wife a coward. One day the soldiers began to recruit the children of fourteen to go to war with the ogres. Baelfire was about to turn fourteen, but Rumplestiltskin would do everything possible so that your child does not go to war, haci that two days before his birthday, he and his son fled, but were discovered by a soldier and stopped, this would take Baelfire because it was near his fourteenth year, but if Rumplestiltskin kissed his boot would come back home with Baelfire for a couple of days before his birthday, he accepted and kiss his boot, the soldier kicked him and left him wounded, ask your child to help an old man who was in that direction.

The old man with Bae, Rumplestiltskin took home the old man spoke with Rumplestiltskin about what happened, he told a story about a dagger with which you could control a powerful wizard named, the dark, he said that if he found that dagger and invoke the dark, this would obey him and do whatever he wanted, no one would call him a coward if he was at his mercy to the dark. He would be able to do anything to protect her son.

Rumplestiltskin went for the dagger that was hidden in a cave, this invoke the dark. The dark appeared, this turned out to be the same old man who at the time he started saying that he was a pathetic man and was just a coward, Rumplestiltskin was not going to stop offending the dagger and stabbed the old man, and he fell smiled.

"Apparently you did not understand the deal, now all my powers are yours, and

rest assured that all magic has a price. " Said the old man.

"What you want to have killed?". Rumplestiltskin said.

"Being free, power can often be a curse." Said the old man, who died.

Rumplestiltskin Dagger old bag and saw his name on the dagger, now would be the dark. He returned home, the soldiers were about to take Bae, but would not allow Rumplestiltskin, this killed all the soldiers.

Bae worried about his father, how dark magic had to come over him and he was not the man he used to be, he wanted returned to his father, would do anything.

When darkness would be sent into the abyss. Rumplestiltskin and Bae had an argument, and Rumplestiltskin accident was sent to her son together with the dark abyss, and those doors are never going to open.

Rumplestiltskin seek ways to open those doors and save her son, a witch gave the solution, the dark curse, the curse would be able to re-open the doors of the dark, but to create the curse would be several years, and not He who will make that curse, if not someone else.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin Three hundred years after the curse was over, and gave it to Regina. But he knew that the attempt to free the darkness and darkness fail to be locked into the abyss, and I could see his son. As the witch told before that curse only be a step towards your child rescueing Bae.


	12. No more happy endings

Udonna was standing at the window, thinking about the threat of Queen Regina. She was already pregnant, it comes Leanbow.

"What?". Leanbow said.

"Nothing." Udonna said.

"Again you're thinking about what you said the queen?, Udonna please, we can not continue with the same, you should stop worrying, we are about to have a baby." Leanbow said.

"I could not sleep well since our wedding." Udonna said.

"That's what she wants to disturb you, but they are just words can not hurt us." Leanbow said.

"Poisoned an apple think I was prettier than her, you have no idea what I can do." Udonna said.

"What I can do to relax?". Leanbow said hugging his wife.

"Let me talk to him." Udonna said.

"On, Do not you mean ...?". Leanbow said.

"Yes." Udonna said.

"No, it's too risky." Leanbow said.

"He sees the future." Udonna said.

"No, something is locked." Leanbow said.

"Can you promise that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee that? Why can. " Udonna said.

"It's okay for our son." Leanbow said.

Leanbow with Rumplestiltskin took Udonna he had been imprisoned. A guard took them to his cell. Leanbow Udonna and wore a black coat to prevent Rumplestiltskin knew who they were.

"When we get to the cell, remain in the shade and do not tell your name for the world, if they do have power over you." Said the guard, leading to cell. "Rumplestiltskin, I have a question." Said the guard

"Not true, they have it, Udonna and Prince Charming, offend me, come to light and take off those ridiculous robes." Rumplestiltskin said.

Udonna and Leanbow layer removed and came to light.

"We came to ask you about ...". Leanbow said.

"If I know why they came, they want to know more about the threat of the Queen". Scream Rumplestiltskin.

"Tell us what you know." Claim Udonna.

"What I notice you tense, fear not give them peace of mind, but I will touch something in return."

Rumplestiltskin said.

"No, it's a waste of time." Leanbow said.

"What do you want?". Udonna said.

"The name of your future baby." Rumplestiltskin said.

"No way." Leanbow said.

"Deal What do you know?". Udonna said.

"The queen has created a powerful curse, and is coming, she released the dark and try to disgrace and lost everything we hold dear, everything we love disappear from our hands, while we suffer for all eternity, and while Queen celebrates victorious at last, no more happy endings. " Rumplestiltskin said.

"What can we do?". Udonna said.

"Just fight and haci darkness into the abyss again, but not for long, in 20 years back, and you can do nothing". Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then who?". Udonna said.

"That little growing in your womb." He Rumplestiltskin who played Udonna's womb.

Leanbow pulled a knife and scrape to Rumplestiltskin.

"Next time you cut it." Leanbow said.

"That being is our only hope, the only light, take him to a safe place as it meets twenty years, the child will return, find them and then begin the final battle." Rumplestiltskin said while screaming like crazy.

"I've heard enough, we go." Leanbow said, as he carried Udonna.

"No wait, we made a deal, I know your name, we made a deal, tell me how is called the child." Scream Rumplestiltskin.

"The? It's a girl. " Leanbow said to Rumplestiltskin.

"It's a boy, I have reason to know, tell me whatever it was called." Rumplestiltskin said.

Udonna she stood, closed his eyes for a second and turned.

"Bowen, Bowen was called." Udonna said.

Leanbow was talking to the mystical force.

"Must see any way to stop the Queen". Leanbow said.

"No point in the future is already written." Udonna said.

"I refuse to believe that, while it can not lose." Leanbow said.

"Maybe if". Udonna told sad.

"No". Leanbow said approaching her. "Not while we have of each other, if you believed him about the curse, then you must believe what he said to our son, will be light." Leanbow said his wife.

"The only way is to fight the darkness." Leanbow said mystical force.

Leanbow and Udonna were talking.

"I have fear." Udonna said.

"I promise you that nothing will happen." Leanbow said.

Udonna Leanbow kiss. That Udonna him away from her.

"What?". Leanbow said.

"Baby, it's coming." Udonna said.

Leanbow call the midwife, and hopefully out after a couple of hours over to see his son. Leanbow hugged his wife and looked at his son.

"It's beautiful, I'm so happy with you." Leanbow said.

"I love you". Udonna said.

After four months in that Udonna and Leanbow lived happily with her baby, the Queen made the curse, darkness had been released and the great battle was about to begin.

"We have to do something, we have to save our son, we must take him to a safe place." Udonna said.

"I know But where?". Leanbow said.

"The human world." Udonna said.

"You lost your mind?". Leanbow said.

"It's not the only way." Udonna said.

"I do not know what you're saying." Leanbow said.

"If I know, we have to believe that again, we give you the best option." Udonna said.

Leanbow looked at his wife and kissed his son's head. That appeared Daggeron and Niella.

"Master if I may, I can take your child to the world of humans." Daggeron said.

"I can not let my child grow away from us." Leanbow said.

"If he's trying to destroy the dark here, should be safe, I have a notion that grow away from us but it's the best way." Udonna told who tears ran from his face.

"Okay, Daggeron please take our son to a safe place." Leanbow said, this Udonna looked back at his son and kissed him on the forehead and said. "Join us." Udonna kiss. "I love you my Snow White, I will always find you." Leanbow said as he went to the great battle.

Udonna looked at his son, and could not bear the idea that it would grow further. I kissed her forehead and said. "Goodbye Bowen". He handed it to Daggeron.

Daggeron left. Niella stood hugging her sister.

Calindor Daggeron was attacked while carrying Bowen to safety, Phineas took the baby and took him to the human world.

All seemed lost, when a small union of brave and true wizards came, fought countless troops and dark arts. They made the wrong output recede into the human world. And then did a spell Leanbow sent the army into the underworld. Niella sealed to the darkness inside giant gates for eternity and evil disappeared from the surface world.

But with great victory comes great loss, the prophecy was fulfilled Rumplestiltskin had said, but not quite in twenty years five gurreros mystics come and darkness would end.

Regina had achieved his victory could see Udonna loss suffered by her family, she was left all alone, but he had a little three year old girl named Clare, who was the daughter of his sister Niella.


	13. Broken Spell I

Nick Russell's life has been anything but a happy ending. On his twentieth birthday decides to visit his sister at Briarwood. When I get an earthquake shook the city, causing Nick to fall off the bike I was driving.

Nick stopped for a while in the city to fix his motorcycle. That an old man comes for help, because her brother had kidnapped a woodland creature, seeing that no one wanted to help Nick offers to help, in that they are joined and Chip Vida to go with him to the forest, where Xander reached the forest and Madison were with them.

"That if they are five." Whisper the elderly.

The boys entered the forest that they realized that the old man had disappeared

As they walked, Chip said, "I heard that living a horrible witch in the forest, with yellow skin and drool running down her cheek as she speaks."

Nick frowned and said, "Guys, there are no such things as witches. Anyone behind me. Oh, I'm so scared. Boo!"

That a man in black coat appeared behind Nick.

Vida shuddered and approached the group. "There's someone behind you," she cried.

Nick turned, looked, and quickly joined the others, and then saw the Hidiacs.

The man extended his wand, and shouted: "Galwit Aerotan!" and convened five brooms that lead to Rootcore.

"Where are we?" Vida asked.

The man, who happened to be a woman said, "I call Rootcore".

He quickly ran inside. Slipped on a rear inputs.

"Welcome to Rootcore" welcomed.

He leaned back, and, taking off his coat, I continue. "I am the witch Udonna. This is

my home, he entered the forest, got into a parallel dimension. "

"A parallel dimension outside Briarwood? Are we living in a big city or what?" Chip asked.

"Twenty years ago, the forces of Darkness attacked and invaded this kingdom. They almost beat his world too, but we beat them again, but at a high price." Udonna said.

"Listen, lady, none of us are buying this fairy tale, right guys?". Nick said.

"This is not a fairy tale." Udonna said.

"Look, let's listen to the lady, and then we can leave." Madison said.

"Legend predicted five human kingdom warriors would rise and defeat the Dark. Guys are warriors. You are the Power Rangers." Udonna said.

"Wow, The Power Rangers?" Said Chip.

"Wait a minute," Xander protested. "Our football team has not won a game in six years. How do you expect us to stop the forces of pure evil?"

Then Clare came shouting "Udonna! Udonna".

She ran to Udonna and then looked at adolescents. "Oh, hello," he said awkwardly.

She nodded and then whispered something in the ear of Udonna. I nodded, tense. "Stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods alone.

"Not sure." Udonna said.

"How do you do that?" Clare defendant. "I practiced and practiced, but nothing, hello again.'m Clara, sorceress in training here in Rootcore".

"That's all." Nick said. "I'm out of here."

"Yes, we should probably go back." Said Madison.

Clare raised his hand and said: "No. Udonna said you were going to stay here."

"I know.'m Going to cast a spell that will freeze in place until you return

Udonna. Corum Oviat Ditrum. "Clare said.

The boys looked at each other, and they were leaving in Rootcore wands. Woodland came to town, where he was Udonna.

"I thought I told you to stay in Rootcore". Udonna said.

The elf leader turned and said: "The guards are here. Hail Mystic Force".

"Hail the Mystic Force". All the people knelt in awe of the five teenagers.

"These are my kind of people." Xander said. "I always wondered what it would be like to be worshiped. I feel good."

"What happened here?" Madison asked.

"Woodland Village was destroyed, tomorrow is another people." Udonna said.

"Why?". Madison said.

"They are looking for me, next time you will." Udonna said.

That appeared a giant troll.

"Quick draw their wands." Udonna said.

"We left on the tree." Chip said.

"Very well, then, you leave me no choice. Fuente Mágica, mystic force, mystic white Ranger." Said Udonna, becoming the White Ranger.

A group of Hidiacs attacked. "We have company." Nick said the Hidiacs others.

"To use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic." Udonna said.

"Well, I believe, I believe in magic." Said Chip.

Rays burst into the tree behind him and destroyed the Hidiacs. "It really works, guys just believe." Chip Scream.

Xander slumped against a tree and drowned. "I believe in magic." Two strains were fired and destroyed the Hidiacs.

"I believe in magic." Madison said, the water shot out of an afterlife and levitated the Hidiacs, destroying them.

"I believe, I believe." Vida said. A tornado came and threw the pink Hidiacs around.

"I'm a tornado So Rose I like. Well, all except the color." Vida said after Hidiacs were destroyed.

I finally destroyed the Dark Troll. "I guess I think too," muttered

Nick. Nothing happened for him.

The boys agreed to be the Power Rangers, but not Nick.

"I think not, I'm out." Nick said.

"Are you sure of your decision?". Udonna said.

"Hey, I believe in magic, it did not work with me." Nick said.

"Why do not you try to believe again?". Said Madison.

"He is a believer, there is nothing I can do for him, Clare accompany him to the exit of the forest." Said Udonna. "Clare".

A sheep approached us and baaed out "I'm coming, Udonna".

"When will you get your spells right, son?". Udonna said.

"Nick Show him the way to edge of the woods." Udonna told Clare.

She nodded and told him, "Follow me."

Nick went with Clare. But then the Rangers were attacked again by Koragg.


	14. Author's Note

_**I want to know what you think the story, please leave your comments, criticisms or suggestions. Your feedback is important, please leave reviews.**_


	15. Broken Spell II

The rangers were attacked by Koragg, Udonna fought Koragg but this was defeated and Koragg took the rod of snow Udonna. Udonna and could not fight without his stick but if the Rangers could teach some magic.

Nick was opposite the Rock Porium composing his motorcycle, it appears Madison.

"We could have used your help." Madison said.

"Could not do anything." Nick said.

"So while we fight the evil that's what you do." Madison said.

"First I fix my bike, then I'm going to see my sister and see if I move to

it. " Nick said.

"What about your parents?". Nick said.

"You're curious, my mother did not realize soon that I escape the camp where she thinks I am, and I think I'll be in trouble." Nick said.

"What about your father? Why did you run away? ". Madison said.

"I do not know who he is, and I ran away because I do not like to be in the town where I lived with my mother, I lived with my cousins, uncles and now with my sister." Nick said.

"It must be hard to make friends." Madison said.

"I'm never enough to make friends." Nick said.

"You know you could stay in one place longer, if here maybe." Madison said.

"If you know, I'd like to talk with you all day but I have a lot to do on my bike." Nick said.

"Yeah right, just trying not bother you anymore." Madison said.

"Wait I thank you for what you do and say, but unlike you mine is not magic, but good luck." Nick said.

"Yes and you." Madison said.

Madison went. Nick was fixing his bike in that Udonna appeared.

"Still not working." Udonna said.

"You know a lot of magic, but do not know bikes and repair". Nick said, he got on the bike and realized that was not working. "I do not understand it should work." Said Nick got off the bike and headed Udonna. "If you try to do something to my bike for me to stay." Nick realized that a man was watching him strange. "They're looking at." Nick said the man.

"Only you can see me." Udonna said.

"What luck, just saying you can undo what you did to my bike." Nick said.

"I did not do anything to your bike, Nick're here for a reason in this place at this time, do not run away." Udonna said.

"Hear you think you can make me stay but did not work, the magic is not my thing." Nick said.

"Why were the first to help the old man." Udonna said.

"You know that." Nick said.

Udonna became the elder and she was again.

"Impossible". Nick said.

"That showed me that you are who was to lead the Rangers." Udonna said.

"WE". Vidda Scream, who just run the Rock Porium with others.

"Toward where they go." Nick said.

"There are problems in the forest, you should go." Udonna said.

"I'm not a leader could not even repair my bike." Nick said.

Udonna took out his wand and composed Nick's bike.

"This list, it's time to accept who you are." Udonna said.

"Grace for helping me with my bike, but I must." Udonna noticed that Nick was gone "go." Nick said, putting on his helmet and his bike started.

The Rangers went into the forest and were attacked by Hiddak, Rangers won, but then were attacked by Koragg.

When Nick was about to leave town, he saw as the Rangers were about to be beaten by Koragg, and recalled the voice of Udonna "You must lead the Rangers." Nick back in the woods.

Koragg was about to beat the Rangers.

"It's a close one last word." Koragg said.

"Only one." Said Nick who just arrived on his motorcycle, attacking Koragg. "Come here."

Nick said.

"Now there are five." Koragg said.

"I think so." Nick said, taking off his helmet.

"It's the best time to start believing in magic." Nick said.

Koragg was about to kill him with his sword, but Nick raised his arms and light

stopping red sword appeared.

"I believe in magic." Nick Cry pushing Koragg with magic.

Nick linen change, its Mopher appeared in his hand and took off his coat. Nick was transformed. "Fierce as fire, red Mystic Ranger." Nick said.

Nick fought against Hiddak of Koragg, and overcame.

"Not Celebrate rangers was just a battle, the next time the result will be different." Koragg said.

The rangers were the Rock Porium, to finish cleaning.

"Nick now that we are a team, want to help." Xander said.

"I fight mutants, not clean." Nick said.

"Then out of the way." Vidda said.

"Very good, but a wise once asked Do you believe in magic?". Nick said.

"Well I do believe." Madison said.

The rangers began cleaning with magic. Toby back to the store and took a job at Nick.

Nick went to his sister's house in Briarwood, Emma Swan, really was not his sister.

* * *

When Emma was eighteen wanted to get away from the problems he had in his life and moved to a town called Storybroke, then found a job as a nanny, she cared for the son of the mayor of Storybroke, Regina Mills. That child was Nick, who was ten years old at the time.

Eventually she and Nick, began to carry so well that Nick started calling her older sister. But a couple of years later Storybroke Emma decided to leave and start a new life traveling the world, by the time she was living in Briarwood.

* * *

Emma was having dinner at home, when I hear the doorbell and went to see who it was.

She opened the door and saw Nick.

"Nick, how long, see how you have grown." Nick said hugging Emma.

"If I say the same." Nick said.

"I'm glad to see you, What are you doing here? What about your mother? ". Emma said.

"I just wanted to go to visit you and ask if I can stay with you a while."  
Nick said.

"Yes of course you can stay as long as you want, but do not bring me problems with your mother, right?". Emma said.

"Do not worry about it, think I'm in a camp." Nick said.

"And you think it will not be long to realize you're not in any camp." Emma said.

"Yes but I'm too big for her to control my life." Nick said.

"A you are not of age." Emma said.

"Today is my birthday twenty". Nick said.

"Right, I forgot, happy birthday." Emma said

"Thanks, you're the first to tell me happy birthday, you will not believe what happened to me today." Nick said.

"And it is." Emma said.

Nick was thinking about whether or not to tell, I thought he would say crazy.

"It's a long story." Nick said.

The phone rang Emma's house, I look at ID, and saw that it was Regina.

"Speaking of witches". Emma said looking at Nick, she replied.

"Hello Regina, long time." Emma said.

_"Are you Nick?". Regina said._

"If I too am glad to hear you." Emma said.

_"I asked you a question Nick is with you." Regina said._

"If here is." Emma said, handing the phone to Nick.

"Hi Mom". Nick said.

_"I want to know why you lied to me telling me that you went to a camp,_  
_when in fact you did not. " Regina said._

"Maybe because I'm tired of living in Storybroke". Nick said.

_"I know you're older, but I hate the idea that you run away from home." Regina said._

"But you did." Nick said.

_"But I still maintain and therefore live with me." Regina said._

"Not anymore, now living in Briarwood, and got a job, and I will not Storybroke" Nick said.

_"Nick, I love you." Regina said._

Nick hung up.

"To me it seems, that cares for you." Emma said.

"Just pretend to love me." Emma said.

"Not true, Regina can be bad in many way, but loves you, she's your mother." Emma said.

"She's not my mother and you know very well." Nick said.

Nick bag backpack, a red blanket.

"This is the only memory I have of my real parents." Nick said.

"Regina loves you and that was the fact that you take." Emma said.  
Nick moved to Emma's house.


	16. The Evil Queen

Regina had finally achieved his revenge Leanbow Udonna and she could see Udonna suffered the loss of his family. But after I release this darkness and the abyss again, she felt very lonely, haci that decided to live in the human world, but no longer felt haci are single.

* * *

His past was very sad she lived always obeyed his mother at all, his mother, Cora Mills, wanted her to be queen, pledged to haci that King Leopold marry, even though she did not want it, loved Regina the guy working at the stables of the kingdom of his parents, Daniel, and not wanting to marry the king she and Daniel were about to flee and make their lives, but were surprised by Cora, and this I take to heart Daniel making dust. Regina saw his beloved died in his hands, and he never love someone else.

The wedding day of Regina King Leopold, she unthinkingly Cora sent to another world, dare a mirror, wonderland, this later became the queen of hearts, when it did it felt so good, had finally understood the words that his mother always told him. "Love is just a weakness and magic is power." She married King Leopold and became Queen, her kind heart, suddenly went dark, and its sole purpose, to be the most beautiful of all.

* * *

Before the curse, she had to pay a heavy price, the heart of the being he loved most. What she loved most was Daniel, not knowing what to do. He sat on his bed in his castle, and that his father came to comfort his daughter, and say it was wrong and revenge towards Udonna Leanbow, looked at his father and said he was right, and that the only shaped her to be happy was to see Udonna suffer, in that she killed what she loved most, her father. And so he could complete the curse.

* * *

Regina moved to a town called Storybroke. She was alone in the city, that he saw a woman in the park, the woman had a stroller, and Regina could see that she was happy with her son, she wanted to be a mother.

He went with Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin in the human world, he had fled to Storybroke before the big battle, thinking that perhaps the darkness would take his powers) for help, so I got a baby and she could be a mother. Gold went to an orphanage to adopt a child for Regina. Mr. Gold achievement fulfill the desire of Regina, he took him as a baby about six months, the baby was white as snow, and his eyes were green, wrapped in a red blanket embroidered with golden shore, the Mr. Gold handed the baby to Regina. She gently took the child was asleep, Regina caress her face, a face so soft and delicate, she knew she had to protect that baby, your child, Regina's eyes filled with tears and hug the baby.

"I see that now you will be happy, right?". Mr. Gold said.

Regina's eyes to a serious change.

"That does not matter, what is the price?". Regina said.

"With you to take care of this baby and I are paying." Mr. Gold said.

"What I want you to take care of this baby?". Regina said.

"That does not matter, you have your secrets I had mine, deal?". Mr. Gold said.

"Okay." Regina said.

"What you shall name?". Mr. Gold said.

"We do not know." Regina said.

"Why do not you call Bowen?". Mr. Gold said.

"Bowen?". Regina said.

"If, Bowen, is a nice name, Or you thought putting Daniel?". Mr. Gold said.

Regina sat thinking, and appear to be reminded that what Daniel had loved, remembered his father.

"Nicholas". Regina said watching the baby who had just woken up.

"Excuse me?". Mr. Gold said.

"Nicholas Russell Mills, haci be called my son." Regina said.

"The name of your father, I still say that Bowen is a nice name." Mr. Gold said.

"I like Nicholas." Regina said.

Mr. Gold knew the boy had given him was the son of Regina and Leanbow Udonna, he had his plans.

Regina entered his house and took his son to a room arranged for a baby, laid him in the crib and the boy began to mourn, she took him in her arms and sing a song for him to sleep. Regina quickly became attached to the child, but their relationship change over time


End file.
